


promise rings and star gazing

by pinkpaws



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, connor mentioned a few times, important for the setting, jschlatt is a childhood friend, self indulgent af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpaws/pseuds/pinkpaws
Summary: Super self indulgent storyy/n is female (she/her) but you can change the pronouns if you wishJschlatt is Johnathan btw
Relationships: Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)/You, jschlatt/reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. fond memories

I took a deep breath in and let out a heavy sigh taking my phone out of my pocket and putting it down on the table that sat in the middle of our secret hideout then sitting down on a chair, crossing my legs and arms angrily. It felt like I hadn't been here in years, even though it had only been a week or so. My phone let out a small ding sound after what felt like hours, I automatically picked it up and read the notification; "Johnathan: ill be there in 5 minutes!" I can't believe I beat him here! He always gets here before me, but for once I beat him! I kicked my shoes off and put my feet on the chair that Johnathan normally sat at and tried to get comfortable, I laid my head back, staring at the pool cover we used as a roof, the way it made the area a light blue made me feel at home. After a few minutes, Johnathan finally arrived "wow, you're here already?" he spat out as he took deep breaths. was he running to get here? "yeah of course I'm here loser." I said in return "you're late!" I said again, moving my feet off his chair to let him sit down, putting my sneakers back on. "So why did you want to talk?" he said after catching his breath "I need to tell you something important..." I started "what is it? You can tell me anything y/n" he said, putting one of his hands into his pockets. "I don't know if you'll like the news," I said softly "my parents want to move away, this is my last day here." I didn't dare look him in the face, I just knew he was upset at the news though. "what!?" he almost yelled "I'm sorry" I replied "but I also had something else I wanted to say to you" I looked up at him after I said that, he looked back at me "what is it?" he said lowering his tone from before. "I'm not sure how to say it yet, I didn't plan this far ahead" I said with a chuckle, he smiled at me "well maybe I can tell you something then" I nodded at him and he continued, "I was thinking, since you're going to move away now" he pulled his hand out of his pocket "maybe you could make a promise?" I looked at his hand wondering what he was holding "a promise?" I repeated as he moved to bring his chair closer to mine "give me your hand" he said with a smile "okaaay" I replied, giving my hand to him. He looked down at my hand and slipped a ring over one of the fingers on my right hand then looked back up at me and smirked "with this promise ring, you have to promise to find me somehow after you move away" I looked at him with an eyebrow raised "I have your number though" I said trying not to laugh "well uh.. you have to promise to come back here then" he said almost a bit too happily. "fine, I promise I'll come back as soon as I can" I said smiling at him, he put on a matching ring "now we match!" he said. "so" I started "how do you want to spend your last day with me?" I continued, he looked at me as if he didn't know what to think. "maybe star gazing?" he finally spoke up. star gazing was my favorite thing to do with him. my face turned a slight red and I nodded happily "that would be fun" I answered. He got up and started to walk away, "it's nearly 6 pm now" I said as I checked my phone and started to follow him "then we might be able to watch the sun set" he said happily. he led me to a small hill under a tree and sat down, patting the grass next to him "sit here" he started to say as I sat next to him "I can't believe you're leaving" he continued "I know, I'm sorry, I would of told you sooner if my mom didn't keep me inside filling out school papers and packing" I said to him "I wish you told me sooner" he said, putting his hand overtop of mine, I laid my head against his shoulder and took in the moment. sitting next to my best friend watching what felt like the prettiest sun set I've ever seen, it was a mix of light pinks and oranges that faded down to a soft purple. "what did you want to tell me earlier?" he spoke up "it's just that" I started, lifting my head up and moving to look him in the eyes "I think I love you" I finished. his face went a bright red at my statement and he tried to cover his face with his hands and almost failed, he forgot to cover his mouth. he was smiling. it made me happy "I think I love you too" he spat out quickly making me jump slightly "that's a relief" I smiled at him, going to move his hands off his face "you know I can see you smiling right, dork?" I said to him "yeah I know" he said in a lying tone. he was so cute, it made my heart flutter that I finally got to tell him. I sat back down next to him and he moved his hand back overtop of mine, but I went to hold his hand instead of just letting his rest ontop of mine, I smiled and kissed his cheek as the stars started to light up the sky "they look beautiful tonight huh?" he said, dumbfounded by their beauty "mhm" I simply said back.

It felt like all that only happened yesterday, but it had been over four years. I finished high school and somehow convinced my parents to move back into our old house, I was so excited to see him again. ever since the night my parents said the bought their old house again I tried looking for Johnathan's phone number, but had a hard time, I had lost it by accident, my old phone broke and I forgot to transfer his number to my new phone. oh well, at least I can hope that he still lived in our old neighborhood, if not I could just ask his parents for his number I guess...


	2. new adventures

"y/n!!!" I heard my dad yell from the kitchen "it's time to get up!! we're leaving in an hour sweetheart!" he finished. I crawled out of bed and walked down the steps of the now empty house "what are you making?" I said in a groggy voice "just some bacon and eggs" ny dad answered "do you want any?" I shook my head "no thanks" I simply took a paper bowl out of the cabinet and got myself some cereal, after I had finished it I trashed the bowl and put my spoon in the sink. "I'm gonna take a shower before we leave, dad" I said walking back up the stairs, heading towards the bathroom. "be quick! your mother is going to come home soon and she wants up ready by then" I groaned at his words. mom worked early morning shifts and this was her last day so she got extra hours in so she could get some extra money till she got another job. she's going to be bitchy if I'm not ready when she gets home... I got a shower as fast as I could and proceeded to get changed into a comfy sweater and leggings. as soon as I was finished it's like mom had read my mind, she walked right in the door as soon as I came down the stairs. "hey mom" I said to her "are you both ready to leave?" she said, our car was packed with nearly everything besides our paper plates and bowls "I think so" my dad said to her. I grabbed the plates and bowls and shoved them into a box in the back of the car, then getting into my seat behind dad, who was driving. "let's go home" dad said to us, as he pulled out of the driveway and started on the road. I drifted off to sleep shortly after the trip started.

[magical time skip, brought to you by: a magical ram 🐏]

"hey, y/n" mom said, shaking me softly "wake up, we're here" she said again. I opened my eyes to see our cream coloured house come into view. it had been so long since I saw it. it looked the exact same as when we left... "wow" I said quietly to myself. dad parked in the driveway and quickly got out of the car, fiddling with the messy ring that held all the keys he had, struggling to find the right one. "hey mom can I go see if Johnathan is home?" I started, getting her attention "maybe he can help unpack and move stuff?" I finished "sure honey, that sounds nice" she said, carrying a box to the door for dad to bring inside. I walked to the house next door, the bright pale blue house that Johnathan lived in. I hoped he still lived there at least. I knocked on the door almost expecting a new family to live there, only to see Johnathan's mother answer "Hello ma'am," I began "oh! hello y/n!" she cut me off. "its been so long dear!" she hugged me, squishing me tightly "yeah, it has been a while, but" I said "is Johnathan home? I think he'd be useful to help me and my parents unpack our stuff" she looked at the driveway nextdoor and smiled "I'm glad you're here to stay, dear." she said to me "I think he's at your hangout place you two use to go to" she finished saying and I practically ran away to go find him at our secret hideout. "Johnathan?" I yelled a little too happily, I don't know how much he's changed since I last saw him, I was excited and nervous. "y/n?" he replied to me "what..." he started to say, as if he was caught off guard by me yelling his name. "what are you doing here?" he looked shocked, as if I wasn't real or something. "I promised you I would come back, didn't I?" I questioned. he had changed so much, he had facial hair... and he grew so tall. he towered over me now, we used to be almost the same height but he was so tall now... he finally spoke "yeah but, you stopped talking to me I thought you were gone forever..." he sounded so sad "oh, about that... I lost my old phone and couldn't get your number, I'm sorry..." I frowned at his sadness, but out of nowhere he practically lifted me up into a hug, a hug surprisingly tighter then his mothers. "I'm glad you're back now y/n, we can finally make new memories and continue where we left off" he began "I love you so much" he whispered softly so not even a mouse could hear his confession of love. "I love you too" I replied back "I missed you so much, Johnathan" he let me back down after our long hug and kissed my forehead "I came to ask you if you'd help unpack stuff" I said to him, trying to act seriously he simply nodded and we walked towards my house, he quickly helped my parents and I settle back I to our house and I invited him into my room "wow take me on a date first y/n!" he joked "ha ha ha" I said "you're so funny" he agreed "I know I am" he said smirking like a dickhead. I missed his smile, it was warm. "we should go on a date tomorrow" I said after a moment of silence "that would be nice" he said to me, "you must be tired after the long drive and then having to unpack all the stuff though" he said again "you must be tired too idiot, you helped unpack stuff" I tried not to laugh "yeah true, I'm pretty tired" he said "maybe I should go home and get my beauty sleep before our big date tomorrow, huh?" he jokingly said and nudged my arm and whistled at me "yeah, you need your beauty sleep, you look like ass right now" I agreed "plus, we should wake up tomorrow, we've got a lot of catching up to-do on our “big date”!" I said, putting an emphasis on the “big date” part. he hugged me one last time and said goodnight, leaving my house and heading back to his own. I'm really going on a date tomorrow? oh my god. I grabbed my pillow and shoved it overtop my face, almost whisper-yelling into it.


End file.
